Now Comes The Mystery
by twilightobsessed1415
Summary: Summer is over, and school is starting up again at Culver Creek. A new girl named Gemma is moving into Alaska's old room. Senior year will be a year no one will forget.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Title is the famous last words of Henry Ward Beecher. Disclaimer: I do not own Looking for Alaska, or any of the characters used in this story. They are John Green's. Of course.

* * *

**two hundred and twenty seven days after**

or

**two days before**

**I SAT IN THE CAR;** hand out the window, feeling the rush of warm air as my brother's truck sped down the highway. I tried to look as sulky as possible, but it was hard when it was so warm. I was angled away from my brother, who was driving.

We were driving through Alabama, on my way to my new boarding school, Culver Creek. I had been perfectly fine at my old public school in Orlando, most everyone liked me and I had a lot of friends, but I didn't know about Culver Creek. My dad had gone there, and I could vaguely remember him telling me that this guy from my school went there last year, but I didn't recognize the name. Max or maybe it was Miles. Yeah, that was it. But no face came to mind, so I sunk back into my mood.

"Come on, Gemma, I know you're excited about this," my brother said, even though he full well knew I was _not_.

"No. I am not excited at all. Please, let me suffer in silence." I knew I was being dramatic, but whatever. There was no reason for me to be shipped off. I had good grades, and my parents didn't even know about any of my not-so-legitimate enterprises. But that didn't matter. Culver Creek was probably an upstanding school. At least they didn't have uniforms. Yet.

My brother had already graduated college, and never had to go to Culver Creek, I couldn't help but think. Why was I so special? Cursed was more like it.

I was moving into a single room, which apparently was unusual. The dean of students told me that the previous occupant's name was Alaska, who was the same age as me, but he was hesitant to say more. In my state of boredom, I wondered why. Had she been kicked out? Alaska. What a strange name. Maybe there was a story behind it. Maybe it would help me fit in that I already knew about her. Flutters of nerves reached my stomach. Would I be a complete outsider? I hoped not. That would only make everything worse. The whole not having a roommate thing sounded good, but it also meant that there was no one who would be stuck with me, have to get along with me. Oh well.

"What do you know about Culver Creek, Cody? Did Dad every try to convince you to go?"

Cody snorted, "I was wondering when you were going to ask. Yes, he tried. He told me stories of pranks, smoking, drinking, and many other things I shouldn't be telling you. I'm sure Culver Creek is much more respectable nowadays. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll love it." He smiled over at me a minute and then returned his eyes to the road.

Huh? I had never heard of anything slightly exciting from my previous descriptions of my new school. That made no sense. Why would Dad want to send me here? To experience life? I could do _that_ in Orlando. I had heard a story from one of my friends about a guy and girl from another school who had gone on a night of revenge against classmates. I could do that! I didn't need to go here to live! But arguing with no one wouldn't help me any. I just had to smile, and pretend to like it here. It was only one year, anyway, just my senior year. Another thing I was fuming about. I was about to be the senior of my school, the highest in the land, and I had to go back and start over. Unlike what my dad might think, there wasn't a redo button on life, I couldn't transfer my former life into Culver Creek.

"I think we're here, Gemma," Cody said as I saw the sign that proclaimed they were about to enter 'Culver Creek Preparatory School, Est. 1921'. I sighed as it looked like not only had it been established in 1921, it hadn't been updated since.

Cody parked, and I stepped reluctantly out of the car, into the stifling heat. I muttered a string of profanities under my breath, and started walking toward my new dorm room with my first bag. Room 48. I had passed a house which I knew was of the dean of students, Mr. Starnes. There was a dry erase board on the door, free of writing, but you could still see the outline of the words, in loopy handwriting, "Alaska has a single!" I wonder why there was nothing up. I opened the door to my new room, and gazed upon my room for the next year.

The room was pretty much empty, save a dresser and a bed. The dresser was nice, especially since I hadn't bothered to bring one. The room smelled empty at first, kinda old and musty, but then I smelled vanilla, grass, and a hint of cigarette smoke. It was almost comforting.

Cody and I eventually got all my stuff, and I said good bye to him, as happily as I could. It was so hot; I didn't even want to think about unpacking. I sat on my mattress in shorts and a tank top, grabbing a book. Reading was always calming to me, and I needed it today. Slowly I felt the room cool down, due to the fan I had brought, but it was still sweltering. I sighed. Might as well start unpacking.

I had started unpacking my clothes when I heard a knock at the door. I nervously checked my reflection in the mirror I had just put up. My long jet black hair was back in a ponytail, my bangs to the side. My annoyingly pale face had a slight sheen of sweat, and my blue eyes showed nervousness. It was now or never.

I opened the door slowly, and saw a short, muscular man standing there. He was about six inches shorter than me, and I was average height. His eyes widened when he saw me, but they didn't lose their image of sadness. He didn't say anything. Hesitantly, I spoke,

"Hi, I'm Gemma."

Slowly he shook himself, stretched out his hand and said,

"Gemma. Hi, I'm Chip, but you should call me The Colonel."

I shook his hand. The Colonel? What a strange nickname,

"Okay, may I ask why? I assume it has nothing to do with chickens,"

He smiled for the first time, and said,

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Gemma, right? This room belonged to someone very special to me and my friend who will be arriving tomorrow. I assume you're a senior?"

I hid my groan, "You assume correctly. You as well?"

He nodded,

"Well, I won't keep you, Gemma. But be sure, you will be getting more visits from me and my buddy Pudge. Where are you from, anyway?"

"Florida. Orlando."

He turned to leave, and then stopped, as if remembering something,

"Florida, huh? Pudge is from Florida, if I remember. Maybe you know him."

"Maybe."

And he walked away, five doors down, and then disappeared into his room.

I wondered if this Pudge was the Miles kid I didn't really know. An odd nickname, but then again so was the Colonel. He must have been friends with this Alaska. Maybe it would be easier to make friends here then I thought.

I was still leaning against the doorway thinking when the Colonel's door opened again, and he walked out to the payphone. He didn't see me, so I closed the door to just a crack. I had always been good at eavesdropping.

"Pudge? Hey it's the Colonel."

Pause. I heard the Colonel shuffling his feet.

"It's okay here, man. It'll get a fuck lot better tomorrow when you get here. This is our senior year, it's time. I think I found a new addition to the three Musketeers."

Short pause.

"The girl who lives in Alaska's old room," my stomach fluttered, he liked me and he looked nice enough, "Pudge, this girl is b-e-a-utiful. Trust me on this one. And I think she got sent here to have some fun. And fun we shall have."

I considered closing the door, I knew eavesdropping sometimes got you into trouble, but I was very interested.

"I know, I miss her too. No one can replace her," He said sadly. I closed the door quietly, and sat on my bed. Who was Alaska?

* * *

A/N Review please! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello. New Chapter! Yay. Thanks for the reviews! I was really surprised! Please Review again!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything _Looking for Alaska _related. It belongs to John Green. Nerdighters!

* * *

two hundred and twenty eight days later

or

one day before

Day one in Culver Creek had been interesting.

After I met the Colonel, I was pretty much left alone. Good, in a way, but felt pretty creepy. A couple people went past my room, bags in their hands, and with the door slightly open; I heard whispers pointed at my door. A few sounded like "Alaska" and "New girl". It was to be expected.

My room, shockingly enough, had a cool breeze through the window at night. The window opened easily, and I could see the lawn, all the way across to the moonlight shining on the lake. It was surprisingly pretty.

The next morning, I woke up to the sun streaming through my window. It almost reminded me of home. That reminder reminded me that I should talk to my friends. I flipped open my cell phone to twenty texts, all asking me how much I was suffering. I sighed, and replied to them all with a "Of course, I miss you; I wish I was home, etc." Suddenly their questions seemed tedious, unimaginative. Like they didn't really care, just asking out of obligation. Huh. Maybe they had forgotten about me already, moved on. It was a weird feeling, not exactly sad. Kind-of alone.

I changed and walked to breakfast, yawning. I kept wondering about the Colonel. His friend was arriving today, Pudge. After what I had heard on the phone last night, I might have a friend. As I crossed the grass toward the cafeteria, I began to get nervous. What if they didn't like me? I apparently had a lot of potential to live up to. Alaska. I had to find someone who knew about her. The problem was, she seemed like someone who was important, and most people didn't talk about her, other than say her name.

I walked into the lunchroom, to similar stares as I had gotten yesterday. As I walked through, everyone slowly and almost subtly glanced at me, evaluating. It made me feel like an animal being lined up for the slaughter. When I went to sit, the Colonel caught my arm. It made me jump at little, but when I saw it was him, my heartbeat slowed.

"Hey Gemma. If you want to, you can sit with my friends and me," He looked a little unsure, like maybe I would say no.

"Of course, thanks," He turned and I followed him to a table where a girl and guy were already sitting. I smiled at them, and they smiled back. I sat down, and the girl spoke first,

"Hey Gemma, I'm Lara," Her smile was warm, but her eyes were cautious. After speaking, her eyes shifted of mine, to another table. It was weird, like she didn't want to look at me.

"Hi. Are you a senior too?" It seemed a normal enough question, but she still didn't look back. I could almost see a slight glisten in her eye. Like a tear.

"Yeah, we both are," The boy answered this time, "I'm Takumi, good to meet you."

"You too," His eyes weren't cautious, they were sad. His smile was careful; he wasn't as good at hiding his emotions as Lara was. He also turned away, and then he and Lara started talking in quieter voices

The Colonel placed his hands together, like a paused clap. He looked pleased at the events. He cleared his throat, and spoke with the voice of a leader,

"So, my friends, in a few hours we will be reunited with the completion to our circle, Pudge. Since our new friend here hasn't met Pudge, allow me to elaborate."

Lara and Takumi tensed, even while trying to eat nonchalantly, I could tell they were listening intently.

The Colonel continued without pause,

"Last year, Pudge was new, from Florida like you, and he went from risk-avoider to risk-taker in one month flat. Hopefully, Gemma, that's what we'll do with you."

I opened my mouth to say that I took risks, but he cut me off,

"Save it. Around here, we are the metaphorical royalty. Since last year. But be warned, others will try to take it away."

This time he let me speak,

"Others?"

He thumbed nonchalantly toward a large group of rich-looking, a little preppy, football-player and cheerleader type group,

"Those are the Weekday Warriors. They are named such because they leave school on the weekends to their primped up homes with maids and pools and everything. Got it? It's us and them. That's how it goes."

I nodded, but a small voice in my head told me that the Weekday Warriors were where I would have been. One of the boys was eyeing me as I looked over, and I quickly looked back at the Colonel.

"They are….well not the enemy, but competitors. Be sure that they will try to influence you in every possible way. Every possible way."

The Colonel enunciated the last sentence with such inflection it almost made me flinch. But the Weekday Warriors just looked like what I was used to, fake smiles and gossip. When I thought about it, I didn't really miss home anymore. I was eager for what the Colonel had in store for us.

"I see. I'll be careful, don't worry. I've dealt with people like that before."

The Colonel suddenly smiled, eyes gleaming,

"Good, that's what I was hoping. Don't let them know you hate them, just politely discourage."

I could tell he already had plans circulating; it wasn't that hard to see where they led. I smiled, and stood up. Lara and Takumi had already left, quietly, and the lunchroom was mostly empty. I walked with the Colonel to put away my tray, when the boy who had been looking at me walked up to us.

"Good morning, Chip."

The Colonel turned, and ground his teeth,

"Hello, Kevin. How may we assist you?" The tone of his voice was the most concentrated form of sarcasm I had ever heard, though Kevin seemed oblivious.

"I wanted to introduce myself to the new girl."

"How nice of you. Don't worry, Chip," I smiled, I liked using his real name, "I can take care of myself," I smiled at him, letting him know I had no interest in this Kevin.

"No problem, as long as you meet me on the far end of the lake. The Adirondack chair," The Colonel said.

"I promise," I replied as he walked out the door. I turned to Kevin, and put on a flirtatious voice. I hope I knew what the Colonel was planning; otherwise this would be pretty humiliating.

"Hello Kevin, I'm Gemma," I said. I held out my hand formally, and it took a second before he shook it, shaking his head at the same time. I smiled.

"It's great to meet you, Gemma. I hear you're in Alaska's old room," He said, smiling, but a touch of sadness in his voice too. Hm.

"Yes, I am, careful though, I seem to already have a bodyguard." He looked down, obviously nervous, "But who doesn't like a little risk?"

He shook his head again. I sighed, this was going to be easier than I thought. Finally he spoke,

"Well, it seems to me you would be much better suited in our group. Trouble wouldn't suit you here, Gemma," He said skeptically, he already saw the allegiance I had made in my head.

I laughed, and turned to walk away,

"I find that everyone could use some trouble once in a while," Pause for dramatic effect, "But thanks for the offer. I always keep my options open."

And I walked away. I had _never_ done anything like that at my old school, and I had to admit, it felt great. The Colonel was waiting for me as I walked out, I wasn't surprised,

"Holy shit," was all he said as we walked toward the lake.

As we approached an old chair, he said to me,

"You can be great, Gemma. I know it. Cigarette?"

I laughed, shaking my head,

"I thought you couldn't smoke on school grounds. Should I be aware of any illegal activities I might be getting into?"

He smiled, lighting his cigarette,

"Almost all our activities have some illegality attached to them. Are you in?"

I paused. And thought. Why not? If my parents wanted me to have fun and take risks, why not here, with these guys? Of everyone I'd ever met, the Colonel seemed the most real to me, like he had been through more experiences and older in a way then I.

"Yes, I'm in," I spoke with a strong conviction, this _was _my decision.

The Colonel put his arm around my shoulder and turned around, looking a boy running towards us,

"Good, cause the Pudge has landed."

a/n I guess that's kind-of a cliffie. I have finals next weeks so I probably won't update until late January! Sorry :)


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n Sorry for not updating! Hopefully I will have more time now, maybe possibly. I hope you like this chapter! :) Review please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Looking for Alaska, or any of its characters. The brilliant John Green does. :)**

* * *

two hundred and twenty eight days later

or

one day before

I turned my head back against the Colonel's arm to see a skinny boy running toward us. Well, not exactly running, more like trying to walk slowly and cool-like, but I could see the excitement on his face, even from so far away. Abruptly he stopped, about fifty feet from us, and turned around, waving. I realized it was to his parents. I smiled; at least his parents were nice enough to drive him here. In a few seconds he had turned back to us, and was approaching the Colonel and me.

The Colonel quickly stood up, smiling. He and Pudge hugged, which was a little weird to me. I mean, obviously I'd seen guys hug before, but they looked like their hug was commonplace, that they had done it before. From that, I got the distinct impression that they had been through something terrible together. But also that they had gotten through it, together.

"Hey man, how was your summer?" The Colonel asked Pudge after they stopped hugging.

Pudge ran his hand through his medium length sandy brown hair, still apparently unaware of my presence,

"Okay. Definitely not as fun as being here, though." Despite his smile, his eyes had a shadow to them.

The Colonel then turned and gestured to me,

"Pudge, allow me to introduce Gemma. She is from Florida, too," Then he turned to me inquisitively, "What school did you go to anyway, I never asked."

Pudge was looking at me, surprise in his face, so I stammered through my answer,

"Uh…I went to Orange Grove High, in Tampa. You?" I smiled at him, as friendly as I could, looking straight into his eyes, and he broke my gaze. Ouch.

"Me too. How weird." Pudge turned to the Colonel, and whispered something in his ear. I thought I heard "popular" and "weekday warrior" but I couldn't be sure. I felt incredibly awkward, sitting in the swing trying not to look like I was eavesdropping. So I got up, and they turned to me, with calculating gazes,

"I should probably go finish unpacking….." Even though I didn't need to, "And get ready for school on Monday," Which I also didn't need to do, "I'll see you guys later." And I walked away before they could say anything.

I fought back tears as I walked back to my room. This really wasn't like me; I didn't really care what anyone thought of me. But the fact that he knew who I was and I barely remembered him, just as some guy who didn't really have friends and was in maybe one of my classes. But he knew me. Because I had been popular. I opened my door as I realized what I was hoping for had just been shattered. Despite my reluctance at coming here, I wanted a fresh start. Somewhere where no one knew me and Miles had ruined it.

He knew me, well; he thought he knew me enough to make a judgment. It sparked a little anger through my sadness. How _dare_ he make such a snap judgment about me, based on my looks and the people I _used_ to hang out with. I jumped on my bed and pulled out one of my books, poems by Walt Whitman, _Leaves of Grass_. It was one of my favorites. A few minute later I rolled over and flipped open my cell phone, unable to concentrate on Whitman's words for some reason. I had texts, but a lot less then I had had this morning. Most of them said something like, "I'm so sorry, but here…." Blah blah blah some stereotypical response that could only make me feel worse. I decided not to reply, and in anger, I turned my phone off and threw it across my room, landing on my backpack. I sighed and lay on my side, looking out the window at the sun, streaming through the trees. It was hot of course. I should have been used to it but this heat was different. So dry.

I stood up and roofed through my dresser for a tank top. Even the small t-shirt I had on was too hot. I turned toward the door and swiftly changed into a dark blue tank top. As I turned around, taking the hair band out of my hair, I thought I saw someone through the window. A fast, skinny guy. Could it have been Pudge?

I quickly checked my reflection in my mirror, startled at my face. Instead of sad and angry, like I felt, there were spots of color on my cheeks, which I_ could_ blame on the heat, and a slight smile. I tried to shake it off, wondering how it had gotten there. I unconsciously combed my fingers through my hair, and shifted it over my shoulders.

I opened my door, and was surprised to see Miles standing with his hand up, about to knock. Despite myself, I smiled at him. His surprise turned to warmth, and he smiled back. He was actually really cute, now that I looked at him up close.

"Hi," I began nervously, as I held his gaze, "I'm Gemma. But I guess you already know that," I wasn't really sure how to continue, so I just rambled on, "I am really sorry. I don't really know what I was doing back in Orlando. Even though I've only been here a few days, I really feel like-" And then he cut me off, putting a finger to my lips. This was shockingly forward, and by the look in his eyes, I knew he hadn't really thought about what he was doing. He dropped his finger, and quickly covered his abashment with a smile,

"Don't worry. Just, being back here, it seems like a wholly different place to me then Florida," He said slowly.

I stood aside, and went to sit on my bed, gesturing for him to do as well. It might have seemed awkward, but he was kinda entranced, looking around at my room.

"Seeing you here, from my old school, it was just really startling. I didn't really know how to react. I saw you around school, but never really _saw _you. You weren't happy there, were you?" He said, holding my gaze.

His eyes were so inquisitive, it looked like he really cared what I said, and it was very unnerving, so I shifted my eyes to the window,

"No, I wasn't. I guess I didn't realize who I was until I got here," I turned my face back to him, and he was still looking at me, "What about you, were you happy in Florida?"

He smiled, looking at my books, "No, I wasn't. But I also didn't realize that until I got here. I thought I didn't really need friends. But then I met the Colonel and Alas-" He cut off, and I looked into his eyes, as he stared at the floor.

Pain. I saw pain, sadness, and guilt. It hurt to look at. Alaska again. I would have pressed for more details, but now definitely didn't seem like the time. I hurried to cover the silence, and unthinkingly placed my hand over his,

"Yeah, everyone needs friends. The thing is, some friends are the ones that will stay by you forever, no matter how far away you go," I sighed, "My friends have already forgotten about me and moved on to the next shiny object."

Pudge smiled, and squeezed my hand. I felt heat go to my face, for no apparent reason. I turned away again, when Pudge began to speak.

"Do you know what Bing Crosby's last words were?"

I turned back to him; train of thought erased, and looked into his eyes. He was serious.

"Um..no? Should I?" I said skeptically, a little worried about his sanity.

He smiled at my confusion, "Well, everyone should, but I won't put you down for it. It's kinda my thing, knowing last words."

"Well, I guess everyone has their talents. That is a little morbid, you know," I said.

He cringed again, pain again, "So I've been told," he said.

And quickly I filled the silence, "Are you going to tell me or what?" I said, teasing, trying very hard to take the pain away from his eyes.

He smiled again, and said, "They were 'it was a great game'."

I pondered this for a second, as he looked around my room.

"I guess that makes sense," I said hesitantly, "What is a game? Everyone's trying to win, sometimes you win and sometimes you lose, but everything ends out okay in the end. If you've played a good, fair game, happiness comes."

There was silence for a moment, then,

"Yeah, I completely agree with you," He said it quietly, and then suddenly his eyes lit up, and then quickly darkened.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"You have _The General and His Labyrinth_," He said, eyes back on mine.

"Yeah, it's a great book. Simón Bolívar was definitely an interesting guy. Why are you smiling?" I asked, since his emotion had shifted to quickly for me to interpret them.

"Nothing," He said, still smiling, "It's one of my favorite books."

I could tell he wanted to say something else. He broke my gaze and looked at the floor, so I spoke, quoting from the book,

"How will I get out of this labyrinth?" It was a great quote, but suddenly Pudge jumped up, releasing my hand which I realized he had been holding for a while, and all but ran out the door.

I sat back, suddenly dizzy, my breath quick, throat dry. I knew this feeling. I knew it all too well. Why had he left? Rejection hit me harder than normal, and a tear fell down my cheek. My wet eyes shifted to the upside down book, on my bed. I fell into my pillow, on my stomach, and looked up at a nondescript piece of wall. And then looked at it closer. Words etched in pencil were suddenly apparent to me. I was surprised I hadn't noticed them earlier.

They said, "I will get out of this labyrinth". Alaska.

* * *

**a/n Sorry for the slight cliffhanger! Review and I will update faster, promise! 3**


End file.
